Orihime Keiichi
Orihime Keiichi (圭一織姫 Keiichi Orihime) is a young half-human, half vampire from Tokyo, Japan. She is a secondary character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life She is born to a human mother and a vampire father. At one point, she joins the Red Blood Association. She is given a mission to capture Mayoi Nagato, an ESPer from the ESP Combat Group, who is given a similar mission to capture the former. As they encounter each other, they enage in a duel until they are tired. In the end, they decide to be friends instead. Present Life Future Heroes Series Personality Orihime is simple-minded, mischevious, stubborn, optimistic and energetic person. Like Nega Spiritchi, she has a habit of pulling a prank, mainly on Mayoi. As stubborn as she is, she doesn't like to take orders (even though she had to) and hardly listens to anyone. Like any other typical vampires, she is scared of garlic. However, as optimistic she can be, she has a positive view of the world. She has an affection for anything that is red-coloured, especially apples. She hates food or drinks that are white-coloured (ironically, she wears a white haori and furisode-like sleeves). She speaks with a New York accent (not a case in the Japanese Dub version) Physical Appearance She has sharp anime-like eyes; the eyes are coloured red and the iris resembles a diamond. She also has long black hair with 3 hair bangs. She has a small fang in the side of her mouth. She wears a typical Shinto shrine outfit consisting of red hakama (long, split trousers, a white haori (kimono jacket) and a pair of long, white furisode-like sleeves. She also wears a red bow consisting of 3 small back circles on each side. When she is in her Vampire Mode, her skin become slightly pale and grow a pair of large, black wings in the back. Her teeth also grew another fang. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she sports a ponytail. Her wings are also bigger in her Vampire Mode form. Powers and Abilities Immunity to sunlight As she is a half-human, she is completely immune to the sunlight, which is a common weakness for vampires. Vampire Mode powers *Blood Blast - Transforms blood into a focus big ball of energy. This technique puts a strain on Orihime as it uses much of her blood. *Vampire Bite - As the name implies, Orihime use her fangs to bite her enemies, effectively stunning them. *Bat Transformation - Like any typical vampire, she can transform into a normal bat. *Wind Gust - Use her wings to unleash a powerful gust of wind that blow away her enemies (and pretty much anything in front of her. *Vampire Punch - As the name implies. Relationships Background Information *She and Mayoi Nagato are the first characters to use the anime-styled PnF design instead of the usual PnF character design (Melissa is the only one to notice this). This anime-type design would later be used for Kimeko, Rebecca and pretty much every character in the individual series Cyborg Academy. Category:Fanon Works Category:Vampires Category:FC Hero Category:Fireside Crusaders Team